


Gettin' You Home

by FicAddy



Series: Life's a Mill (And I've Been Through It) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicAddy/pseuds/FicAddy
Summary: There's only one thing Lena can think about ...Inspired by Chris Young's "Gettin' You Home".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphabetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetic/gifts).



> Song idea by Alphabetic. It's been a real challenge to come up with a story based on lyrics I'm not that familiar with. Hadn't heard the song before so I listened to it a couple of times, dug up the lyrics and waited for a bit of inspiration. Alphabetic, I hope you like what I came up with.

Tuxedo waiters, black tie  
White table clothes and red wine  
We've been planning, this night  
Looking forward to it, for some time  
Now honey I know you love getting dressed up  
And you know I love showing you off  
But watching your baby blue eyes  
Dancing in the candle light glow,  
All I can think about is getting you home

Walking through the front door  
Seeing your black dress hit the floor   
Honey there sure ain't nothing  
Like you loving me all night long  
And all I can think about is getting you home

~Chris Young~

_“This is ridiculous.”_

_“I’m a grown woman, for heaven’s sakes.”_

_“I stare down grown men,_ important _grown men, at least twice a day until they see things my way and yield to my command. How is this happening to me?”_

Lena wonders many a thing while she’s being escorted through the restaurant, her wife right beside her while they follow the maître d’ to their designated table for the night. It’s in a secluded little corner of the tastefully decorated establishment, hiding them away from paparazzi and other prying eyes.

Thanking the handsome thirtysomething for seating them, Lena catches Kara’s eyes over the flickering flame of the candle in between them. The brightness gazing back at her still electrifies her when coupled with _that_ look and _those_ emotions so clearly shown.

It takes quite a bit of self-restraint to even open the menu at this point, because everything inside of Lena yells at her to forget about the fancy leather-bound bill of fare, grab the alluring creature seated across from her and drag her home to satiate a hunger that has nothing to do with what this restaurant has to offer.

Kara’s already tuned into her wife’s headspace. A cheeky smile pulls at lavish lips, accompanied by a knowing eyebrow raising over one of those baby blue eyes. It’s wholly unfair how Kara can affect her so easily and thoroughly. To Kara, Lena is an open book and sometimes it annoys her. In moments like these her wife knows the exact angle to play to get Lena to do her bidding. It’s not a matter of _if_ but rather _when_ she’s going to give in.

When a waiter appears at her elbow with a bottle of red, she jumps a little, too caught up in Kara to notice anything else and narrowing her eyes playfully at her chuckling spouse for having fun at her expense. Making room for the wine to be poured, Lena keeps staring at Kara, eyes trailing a path from a modest cleavage to prominent clavicles and the tempting indentation between them, beckoning Lena to kiss her there.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asks while reaching for her glass, intonation suggesting she knows _exactly_ what Lena’s thinking about.

Eyes alight with a familiar fire, Lena waits until the waiter leaves to answer the question lest she embarrass the young man with some of her most private thoughts.

“I’m thinking of you, in that dress, descending the stairs less than an hour ago and how that image sort of haunts me ever since.”

While she speaks, her body subconsciously leans towards the object of her obvious affection. Resting her elbows on the table, she folds her hands together, chin resting on the bridge that they create, and proceeds to subject Kara to an overwhelming bout of bedroom eyes. Judging by the audible gulp from across the table, Lena’s accomplished her mission. Kara may be too polite to leave before ordering appetizers, but Lena’s certain that dessert is off the table. For now, at least…

Dark blue over rosy red, Kara takes in her devastatingly beautiful wife with burning eyes and flushed cheek bones. She’s been looking forward to getting to go out with Lena for the first time in weeks but sitting here, watching her trying not to lose composure is such sweet madness. It’s a waiting game now, both knowing how this night is going to end but neither wanting to be the one to throw in the towel just yet.

“Tell me what you thought,” Kara demands, “what you’re thinking now.”

The bumbling, stumbling reporter in Kara Zor-El has always found it hard to receive compliments but coming from Lena – sophisticated, regal, walks and talks like royalty, Lena Luthor – Kara cannot hear often enough how much Lena loves her. Just looking at her wife makes her shift in her seat. With her jet black hair twisted up into an elegant bun and that pretty little bowtie expertly fastened around her neck, Kara cannot help but feel damn proud of being hitched to the vision in front of her. She’s starting to wonder if she should fake a migraine so Lena can take her home and take care of her. Yes, _like that_ …

“I’m thinking how much I love you in that dress”, Lena drawls.

“I’m thinking how much more I would love you out of it,” she continues in a near growl.

“I’m _thinking_ , darling, of ways to get you out of here as soon as possible with as little fuss as possible. I want to strut out of this place with you on my arm, knowing that I will be the envy of every single person here, male or female, then have you all to myself all night long. I can’t believe you even got me to leave the house. The moment you came down those stairs, wearing your tight little dress and that saintly smile, I’ve been ready to rip the first with my hands and demolish the latter with my lips. All I can think about, Mrs. Luthor, is getting you home.”

As soon as she finishes her little soliloquy, Lena grabs for her wine. Eyes still focused on Kara with laser-like precision, she gulps down the burgundy liquid, not caring how uncouth it makes her look. She’s about ready to lay out her wife on this very table and have her way with her, onlookers be damned.

Kara seems to have found a spot in that same boat. Speechless and with trembling fingers she seeks out the glass containing her ice water, not knowing whether to drink it or to use it to put out the fire in her cheeks and other ... regions.

When the waiter appears again to take their order, Kara doesn’t mean to ignore him but Lena’s tractor beam stare, so heavy with intent, keeps drawing her in. It’s relentless and delicious and Kara really needs Lena to take her home now.

Lena nods, perfectly understanding the pleading in Kara’s eyes, then addresses the patiently waiting garcon with an apologetic expression.

“Just the check, please.”


End file.
